When the Mandrake Cries
by Lolita Disdain
Summary: Luna is in charge of Potions, Neville Herbology.  What happens when a mishap in the Dungeons leads to a brief outdoor runin between the couple?  Just a fun SHORT story.  Neville and Luna.  10 and up, I suppose.  Revised!


**When the Mandrake Cries**

_A short story by Lolita Disdain_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

_Comments: (A/N) Never…ever…EVER let me get this bored and/or brain dead again Total fluff. Regurgitated fluff at that. Merlin . _

Luna Lovegood stood before her Potions class, a glazed and distant look still lingering in her soft gray eyes. For a moment, simply a moment, she swore she saw some nargles in the corner of the classroom. She wasn't certain how long she had been staring until she heard her students begin coughing and gagging. Her eyes crossed as the potion on the students' table before her began seeping a vile smelling white cloud. She quickly clapped her hands and motioned for everyone to get out of the room. "Hurry now! You don't want to breathe it in! Outside with you all!" her voice was as distant as ever as she stood in the room with her arms crossed over her chest and her wand pressed against her chin. With a start, she flicked her wand and the mess began to dissipate, but not before seeping through the cracks and crevices in the walls and doors. The stench would travel throughout the school before it would disappear entirely. As Luna predicted, the rush to exit the building was great. She scrunched her nose as she precariously stepped over any cracks in the flooring before she began skipping her way towards her students.

She quickly ushered them out the doors and as far as the lake, her mind entirely lost in thought. "It would appear as though class must be resumed another time. Though I cannot place just what went wrong…"

As Luna began to lose herself in her thoughts again, she saw a familiar form jogging towards her. A smile crept on her placid face as she brought her eyes to meet his gaze. "Neville. I am so happy to see you!"

"Luna! What happened?" he replied, a bit out of breath. His hair was neatly groomed to the side of his head, his robes having been temporarily replaced with an apron. "Headmistress dismissed us all, telling us to get the students back to their dormitories!"

"Sarah's potion seemed not to cooperate and began spilling over with this white cloud. It was quite pretty, really, if not for the smell," she looked to her husband with a small, playful smile as he shook his head with a small laugh. "I was distracted by the nargles."

"Nargles? I thought they lived in mistletoe?" Neville looked to her students, who had already broken into groups and were chatting away vivaciously.

"Yes, so did I until a few moments ago," her smile grew. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Quite, darling, but what of the odor?"

"Oh, it should be gone soon. I certainly hope so, my stomach is not agreeing with me today," Luna scrunched her nose as she took her husbands hand. "It feels all…woozy."

"You feel woozy?"

"No, I feel fine, but my stomach is woozy. Perhaps I need to rest."

Neville nodded to another professor to watch the students as he walked with her away from the group. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to see the Medi-nurse?" concern remained the primary expression on Neville's face as he surveyed Luna with curiosity. "Luna, are you not telling me something?" His expression had changed to one of suspicion as he watched the twinkle glaze over Luna's eyes.

"Oh whatever do you mean, Neville?" she asked her misty eyes wide and doe-like.

"Well…is everything…all right?"

"How much does the mandrake's cry bother you?" she asked suddenly as she picked an unidentifiable green leafy substance from her hair.

"Not at all anymore, but what does this have to do with-"

Luna smiled at him as she saw the students being ushered back into the building. With nothing more than a peck on his cheek she walked away to join her students, leaving a blushing and dumbfounded Neville alone to dance with joy. At least he wouldn't have to plant this one.


End file.
